A Leave of Absence
by tainted-tash
Summary: Written for the Secret Snarry Swap 2014. Harry has been gone for 5 years and now Minerva calls him back to re-ward Hogwarts. Having left because of his feelings for Severus, Harry is now forced to see the man who was his very reason for disappearing in the first place.


**Hello all, and welcome to my latest Snarry piece. Written for the Secret Snarry Swap 2014. I hope y'all will enjoy this and leave me a review at the end.**

**No copyright infringement is intended, all things Harry Potter related belong to JK Rowling and no money is being made from this story.**

**A Leave of Absence**

Harry looked down toward the scorched, muddy and blood covered grounds of Hogwarts, his home for the last seven years, and felt something in him shatter. Voldemort was no more, the last Horcux destroyed and killed by Harry's wand. He looked down at the Elder Wand in his hand and felt the power thrumming through it.

It was his now. Draco Malfoy had disarmed the now-deceased Headmaster and Harry had then disarmed Draco. That left the Elder Wand only obeying Harry. Harry had then made sure Professor McGonagall had gone to help Snape before coming to the top of the hill where he currently stood.

The words he'd wanted to say to the unconscious professor had stuck in his throat, thus going unspoken. Turning with a sigh, Harry Disapparated, leaving his first real home without a goodbye or backward glance.

Harry stared at the letter in his hands in disbelief. "Well damn," he muttered.

Only Minerva McGonagall would have the nerve to not owl him in the five years he'd been gone, then to request his presence at the castle to help rebuild the wards.

The letter was brief and formal, not at all like she was addressing someone she had once taught. The Deputy Headmistress required his presence the next day for a period of two to three weeks, and for him to arrive for late morning tea at eleven.

Harry snorted and sent a curt reply on the back with a simple: 'I'll be there. H.P.' then gave it to the owl and he fed it a couple of treats for the return journey.

It was just like McGonagall to assume he had nothing going on, Harry mused. Luckily, he owned his own business and could leave the staff in charge of the place while he was at gone. He knew he was being petulant with such a short response, but Harry was hurt that McGonagall hadn't even attempted to contact him before now.

It was the same for the Weasleys. Even while dealing with her loss of Ron, Hermione had still kept in touch with him. Out of the family, only Bill and the twins bothered with him anymore.

Harry dragged out his school trunk and packed what he'd need for the three weeks. Digging out the box with the Elder Wand, Harry popped the locks and pulled the wand from the swath of velvet.

The wand sang in his grasp, seemingly happy at being once again held by its master. Peeing back the velvet, Harry eyed the tiny stone. In the bottom of his trunk lay Harry's invisibility cloak, with all three items he was the Master of Death.

Harry turned the wand in his hand tenderly. "I bet you didn't expect that, did you, Headmaster?" He murmured to no one.

Putting the wand box with the Resurrection Stone in his trunk, Harry slipped the wand into his arm holster, and the holly wand went into his trunk for safe keeping.

Holding out his arm, Harry called for his raven. The stark bird landed on his outstretched arm gracefully. "Hello, Seraphim. Can you take this note to Hermione at Hogwarts for me?"

The raven clicked her break gently and held out her leg for Harry to attach his note. Launching her from the window, he smiled and thought of Hermione's face when she saw the note. Three words in his quick scrawl: 'I'm coming home'.

Staring at the castle he'd once called home, Harry had to suppress a shudder. The last time he had looked upon the grounds, they'd been covered with blood and the bodies of dead friends and loved ones.

Hagrid met him at the gates and swept Harry into a familiar bear hug. "How are ye, lad?"

"I'm good, Hagrid. I see you're keeping the grounds as beautiful as ever."

Hagrid beamed with pride and walked Harry to the main entrance. "Where've ye' been all this time, 'Arry?"

Harry smiled sadly. "Around. I just couldn't face it here. I left and coming back just always seemed too hard a choice, so I stayed away."

"I understand, lad. Off with ye', now. And 'Arry? It's good ter see ye."

Harry offered Hagrid a wide smile and trotted up the stairs. He then walked through the halls with a faint sense of nostalgia. He'd once walked these very halls as a student- now he was just a visitor.

Finding himself at the gargoyle, Harry pondered who the head of the school was if McGonagall was still deputy.

"I wish to speak with the Deputy Headmistress," Harry said to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle sprang aside and responded, "She's with the headmaster, go on up."

Harry thanked the statue and climbed the spiral staircase. Hearing voices from inside the office, Harry knocked on the door and pushed it open. "Can I come in?"

McGonagall rose to greet Harry. "Of course, come on in. We were just waiting for the Headmaster."

Harry frowned. "Then who were you talking to?"

"Albus' portrait. He's run off to go annoy Godric, so it's just us at the moment."

Harry smiled and shook McGonagall's hand, but dodged the hug she tried to give him. Ignoring the look of hurt on McGonagall's face, Harry took one of the seats and waited for the Headmaster to appear.

"How have you been, Mr. Potter?"

Harry faced her with a blank stare. "Fine. Everything is good. You'd know if you'd bothered to owl me in the last five years."

McGonagall flushed red. "Now see here, Potter..."

"No, I'm sorry, but I'm not your student any more. A quick owl to see how I was would not have taken more than a moment to compose."

"He's quite right, Minerva. You claimed to always have a fierce protectiveness for your lions, yet you haven't bothered with your very own Golden Boy since he left," a familiar voice drawled.

Harry couldn't help the brief smile that flitted across his lips. Turning to face the dour man, he was surprised how pale he looked. "Professor Snape," he nodded in greeting.

"Mr. Potter."

McGonagall looked faintly uncomfortable before clearing her throat. "As I was saying; thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded to her once. "My pleasure."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry to drag you away from your commitments, but a distinct change in the wards has been noticed. They have not been built on since Albus' death," McGonagall said.

Harry frowned. "Why are the wards failing now? Why not five years ago, when he died?"

McGonagall shrugged. "We're not sure. We do know that they need building on every few years. It could be tied in with that."

"The last build was around ten years ago and then ten before that. It's likely it's just time for another," Severus added

Harry frowned. "But if Dumbledore's wards are still in place, then you cannot build on them. You'd need completely new ones."

Severus nodded. "Yes, that is very true."

"I still don't see why you need me to do the rebuilding."

"You're the only person powerful enough to wield the Elder Wand, Mr. Potter," McGonagall explained.

"It wouldn't work for anyone else anyway. And I would love to see anyone try to disarm me," Harry snorted.

McGonagall opened her mouth to bring Harry down a peg or two, but Severus interrupted her. "He's right, Minerva. The Dark Lord could use the wand, but it was erratic and his spells held little power."

Harry shrugged. "The wand will only answer to the one who owns it."

Severus cleared his throat. "I will have one of the elves show you to your quarters."

"It's fine, Professor Snape. Just tell me where they are." Harry waved him off.

Severus nodded. "I'm afraid the only rooms I could have ready in time are in the dungeons."

Harry smiled. "It's perfectly fine. Are they anywhere near the painting of Salazar?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he is the one guarding them," the Potions master smirked.

Harry chuckled. "Quite by accident, I'm sure."

Shrugging, Severus excused himself and pulled a stack of paperwork toward him.

"Shouldn't all this be okayed with the Headmaster?" Harry asked, though he suspected the answer.

Severus smirked. "I am the headmaster. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed and left the office. Some things never changed, not even after so much time had passed. And yet Harry noticed one distinct change; there had no malice to any of Severus' words.

Harry emptied his trunk and set up his rooms for the time he would be there. He'd had a brief chat with Salazar Slytherin and promised to return later for a more lengthy conversation.

For the moment, Harry wanted to explore the castle and see if anything had changed since his own days as a student. As it turned out, not a lot had. Putting the castle back together after the Final Battle had not affected how it previously looked.

Curious if the Room of Requirement was still there, Harry headed for the seventh floor. Pacing three times, he sighed shakily and opened the door. There was a faint hint of burnt wood, but everything looked fine.

Closing the door, Harry doubled back and passed the Charms classroom. Unable to resist poking his head through the door, he listened to Hermione teaching her class.

The class ended and Harry stood back to allow the students to get past him. Waiting until everyone had left, he entered the room. "Hermione," he called softly.

Gasping, Hermione whirled around and locked eyes with Harry. "Harry!" She cried, bounding over.

Harry caught her as she slammed into him. "Hey, it's been a while."

Hermione pulled back long enough to punch Harry in the chest, and then went back to hugging him. "I'm so pleased you've come back. Are you staying for a while?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably three weeks at the most."

Hermione nodded. "I wish you'd stay longer, Harry. We have so much to catch up on."

"You know I can't stay, Hermione. There's just too much here that hurts."

Hermione smiled sadly. "Harry, I understand. I don't have any classes left for the day, so why don't we go into Hogsmeade and get a butterbeer?"

"That sounds like a great idea. You can fill me in on anything I've missed over the years."

Hermione grabbed her bag and locked the classroom door. Sending a memo to the Headmaster, she notified him that she would be absent for the castle for the remainder of the day. Hermione led the way, going down past the old boat shed. Glancing at Harry, she found his features tight and distant.

Harry stared resolutely ahead, refusing to look at the place she the only man he'd cared for had almost lost his life. Images flashed through his mind of Severus bleeding out, demanding that Harry look at him. Taking a shuddering breath, Harry pushed the images from his mind.

Harry felt a gentle pressure on his elbow and smiled gratefully at Hermione. She was the only one who knew about his feelings for the acerbic headmaster, having blurted it out one drunken night a few months after the war. Hermione had then passed out on his couch. She was also the only person who knew where he lived.

The pair walked in silence, content in each other's company. The Three Broomsticks was relatively quiet, giving them a chance to catch up without having to yell over the din of other patrons clamouring.

Hermione shooed Harry away when he tried to buy their drinks. Laughing at the stubborn look on Hermione's face, he went to locate a table. Choosing a booth near the back of the pub, he settled in and watched Hermione closely. She'd filled out well, a healthy glow to her skin.

Harry realised it had been over a year since he'd last seen Hermione. Smiling at her when she sat down, Harry pulled his butterbeer to himself. "How come you're drinking non-alcoholic, Hermione?"

She shrugged. "I don't drink much, Harry, I so prefer the non-alcoholic version, even though it has a low volume."

Harry shrugged and clinked their bottles together. Taking a healthy swig, he looked at Hermione closely. "Something is different about you."

Sighing, Hermione put down her bottle and looked Harry square in the eye. "A lot has changed, Harry. You didn't answer my owls for over a year."

Harry frowned. "More like you sent mine back unopened, Hermione. Look!"

Pulling a bundle of letters from his cloak pocket he dumped them on the table.

"Harry, I never received any of these."

Harry's frown deepened. "How is that possible, Hermione?"

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe my mail has been getting intercepted..." Hermione paused.

"What?"

Hermione flushed red. "These are addressed to my flat."

"Well yeah, it's your address."

"It's not... Not any more, anyway."

Harry gaped stupidly. "Why didn't you give me your new address?"

Hermione sighed and sent her Patronus off. "You'll find out soon enough."

Draining his beer in a few pulls, Harry rose and went to buy another and a firewhiskey. Something told him he was going to need it. Downing the tumbler of whiskey, he turned from the bar and choked in his drink. What in the name of Merlin was Malfoy dong at his table?

Moving back to his seat, he looked levelly at the blond he'd been enemies with since his first day at Hogwarts twelve years ago. "Draco," Harry said coldly.

Hermione looked past Malfoy and winced at the vice like grip Harry had on his beer bottle. "Harry, sit down and listen to me before you start getting into a fight."

Harry glared at her but sat down, his eyes never leaving Malfoy. "I suggest you start explaining, Hermione."

Draco took a seat next to Hermione and signalled the barmaid. "A round of firewhiskey for myself and Mr. Potter please, Rosmerta."

She returned with the drinks and a fresh bottle for Hermione. Harry downed his second firewhiskey and shuddered as it burnt a path down his throat to his stomach.

"I'm sorry you haven't been getting my letters, Harry."

Harry waved her off. "It doesn't matter."

"You mean you haven't told him?" Draco asked, eyebrows disappearing beneath his fringe.

Hermione scowled. "I put the new address on the letters, but they never reached him."

"For all your brains, you can be quite dense at times. His wards would not have accepted anything from there."

Hermione slapped her head. "Oh goodness! How stupid of me!"

Harry slammed his beer bottle down. "Perhaps you'd like to fill me in on when you two became the best of friends?"

"Harry, just listen..."

"He's the reason Padfoot is dead!"

"Let me explain..."

"Why don't you give us a moment, Hermione?" Draco said softly.

Huffing a breath she nodded and left the booth.

"I believe it would be best if we settled this without being interrupted. Yes, I am the reason your godfather is no longer alive. Hermione has apologised for me in countless letters that haven't reached you."

Harry scowled. "Why would Hermione be writing on your behalf?"

"She's my wife," Draco replied simply.

Harry blinked stupidly. "What?"

"We married just over a year ago. You were invited, of course, I just assumed you hadn't wanted to attend because you didn't approve of her marrying me."

Harry gaped. "I may not like you, Malfoy, but I wouldn't ever refuse to go to Hermione's wedding."

Draco shrugged. "That's why her letters never reached you' she lives at Malfoy Manor."

Nodding, Harry sighed. "My wards won't accept letters from anywhere I don't know... I get a lot of hate mail."

"From the remaining Death Eaters, I imagine," Draco said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "No, from the general public. A lot of families feel that I should have sacrificed myself sooner and saved their lives from being destroyed by the loss of loved ones. Unfortunately, when it comes to the public, they are not happy, no matter what you do. There have been some that even blame me for the first war even though I was a mere baby."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, of course. Because even from the womb you were to destroy the darkest wizard since the days of Grindelwald."

Harry shrugged. "That's just how people see things, I can't take away their views or beliefs, but I certainly don't have to read the tripe that they send me."

"Right. Back to the topic at hand—I truly am sorry about your godfather. I was an idiotic teenager who didn't have the balls to stand up to my father. I know there is little I can say to make you see how genuinely sorry I am, but, for the sake of Hermione, I hope that we can at least attempt to get along."

Harry cocked his head in thought. "You love her?"

"Yes, with all that I am."

Harry offered a tight smile. "Then I guess that's good enough for me. I can't yet, and maybe never forgive you for Sirius' death, but I can call a truce and see how things go. Bear in mind though, you hurt her, emotionally or physically, I will hunt you down and I will kill you, slowly."

Draco nodded. "Understood."

Reaching over the table Harry shook the blond's hand and smiled at Hermione. The beaming grin on her face made it worth calling an end to their feud.

"So have you two kissed and made up?" Hermione chuckled.

Harry choked on his tongue. "I think I'll leave that to you two, thanks."

Hermione laugh then turned to Draco. "You didn't tell him anything else, did you?"

The former Slytherin smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. We agreed to ask him together."

Kissing his cheek Hermione looked at Harry. "Before we say anything, would you, after time, be able to get along with Draco if you saw him on a regular basis?"

"Honestly? I don't know. It would take time. You of all people know how much Sirius' death affected me. I'm willing to try though. Why?"

"I'm not asking for miracles, Harry, just that you try. If you accept, you'll be bound to our lives."

Harry cocked his head. "Why are you talking in riddles?"

Hermione grinned. "I'm pregnant, Harry. We want you to be the godfather."

Harry sat in silence for minutes until he managed to get his brain to form words. "You're pregnant?"

Draco nodded. "Yes. She's about eleven weeks along."

"But... Why would you want me godfather to your child?"

Hermione chuckled. "It was Draco's idea, Harry."

The blond shrugged. "I know that if anything ever happened to the both of us then our child would be taken care of."

Hermione gave a watery smile. "Sorry, damn hormones. Take some time to think about it, Harry. As I said; it would mean being tied to Draco's life along with mine and that's a big thing."

Harry shook his head. "I don't need to think about it, Hermione. I'd be honoured to be godfather to your baby."

Time passed quickly, with Harry and Draco finding easy conversation. Hermione ended up asleep, head resting on Draco's shoulder. A look of complete devotion was on his face while he gazed at his sleeping wife.

"I used to think you weren't capable of love," Harry murmured.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "We all thought incorrect things as teenagers. I was brought up never to show emotion."

"I'm sorry I was such an arse towards you."

"No, Harry. I started the whole thing. My arrogance and cowardice cost you the only parental figure you had."

Harry looked away so Draco didn't see the tears shining in his eyes. "I know you're sorry for it now- that helps a little. I was scared we'd all end up bitter and alone. It's great to see Hermione so happy and full of life. After Ron died, she was so lost. She spent a year with me because the Weasleys hounded her constantly."

Draco sighed. "They still do. She's a disgrace of a witch for marrying a Malfoy- it's an insult to Ronald's memory. Hermione has tortured herself for months over it all. She isn't allowed to be happy or move on. She's meant to mourn the loss of a teenage boyfriend for the rest of her life and remain celibate until the day she dies. It's ridiculous."

Harry's face hardened. "I'll be seeing them at some point, so I expect to receive very similar treatment. Most of the family still blames me for Ron and Ginny's deaths." Standing up Harry scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

"What about you?" Draco asked softly.

"Me? What about me?"

"Did you end up bitter and alone?"

Harry laid down money for their drinks and smiled sadly. "Perhaps not bitter yet, but I'll always be alone. Goodnight, Draco."

One last glance at Hermione and Harry left the pub, starting the long walk back to the castle. The Elder Wand felt heavy against his forearm, making him feel as if he were once again carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Entering the castle through the main door he descended to the dungeons for his quarters. Salazar lounged in his portrait and smiled when he saw Harry approach.

"Enjoy your evening, young Harry?"

"Mostly. It seems I am to be a godfather. Hermione, the Charms professor, is pregnant."

"A most joyous affair, then!"

Harry nodded. "Yes, it's good she found happiness. Hermione lost so much in the war."

"And you, Harry? How much did you lose in the war?"

Hissing the password, Harry sighed. "More than I care to admit, more than I can ever regain. Goodnight, Salazar."

"Goodnight, young Harry," he said softly, and swung shut.

Salazar looked down the corridor. "You can come out now."

The Headmaster slid from the shadows, shoulders hunched, throat an angry red around the scar from Nagini's bite.

"Why do you torture yourself so?" Salazar sighed.

He was answered with the retreating back of the Headmaster.

On Harry's third day in the castle, McGonagall finally approached him about the wards. "Since students will be at Hogsmeade today, it would be a good time to start on the rebuilding of the wards," McGonagall murmured.

Harry nodded, mouth filled with the scrambled eggs he'd just spooned in.

"Give the man a chance to eat his breakfast before you start in on him, woman," Severus scolded from Harry's left.

Throwing him a grateful smile Harry returned his attention to his sausages and eggs. Harry had noticed that the rules on Hogsmeade weekends had been changed. First and second years were also allowed to go.

"Hello, Headmaster," Harry said.

"War habits never die, do they, Mr. Potter?"

"No, I still check every room whenever I get back home or get up on a morning."

Severus moved to stand beside Harry. "It seems the best place to start on the rebuild is the main entrance."

Harry nodded. "Sure. Are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, we might as well begin since we have no idea how long it will take, and having the students around will only make it harder." Nodding again, Harry turned to face his former Professor and frowned. "You should get your neck looked at, it looks irritated."

"Your concern is... appreciated, but there is nothing Poppy or any other Healer can do. Nagini's venom stops the wound from ever fully healing."

Harry shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Professor."

Severus shrugged. "It is what it is, Mr. Potter."

Sighing heavily, Harry turned and began the walk to the main entrance to get started on the rebuild. His mind flicked through every spell he knew, but came up with nothing that would help the Headmaster.

A flick of his wrist brought the Elder Wand to his hand. The familiar power thrumming through it was somewhat comforting. Harry stood just inside of where the current wards ended, knowing he had to be within them for it to work. Glancing behind him he noticed McGonagall watching from the entrance.

Severus appeared beside him, wand in his grasp by his side. Harry glanced up and found dark eyes watching him. Giving a small nod in acknowledgement, he began making new wards while Severus dismantled the old ones.

It was slow work and Harry could see Severus beginning to tire. Switching his wand to his left hand, while still murmuring the spells to create the wards, Harry reached out, laying a hand on Severus' free one and channelled some power into him.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Severus hissed.

"You're getting tired, and I can't finish the wards I'm building if the old ones are still up."

"Potter, giving magic is..."

"I know." Harry cut him off.

Severus' mouth shut with an audible click and he said nothing further.

It took a further twenty minutes before they had the wards over the main entrance swapped, and another ten before Harry had them at full strength.

"I'll come out and work some more on them next weekend. I need to rest and rebuild my core. Warding takes a lot out of me."

Severus nodded. "Can you make it back to your rooms in one piece?"

Harry grinned dopily. "Be careful, Professor, you're in danger of sounding like you care."

Snorting derisively, Severus glared down at him. "If you tell anyone, I will dismember you for Potions ingredients."

Harry chortled and slumped against him. "Lemme rest a moment and I'll move."

Sighing dramatically, Severus let Harry take a moment to rest before shuffling him. "Come on, Harry, let's get you into your bed."

Harry nodded. "Bed sounds good. You coming too?"

Severus blinked and just carried on shuffling Harry back to the castle. The old wound on his throat throbbed painfully at the exertion. He'd suffer for it tonight, but Severus decided it was worth it.

Reaching the portrait of Salazar, Severus gave the override password and led Harry inside. Plonking the younger wizard on the bed, Severus stayed long enough to remove Harry's shoes and draw the covers over him.

Harry's hand shot out and closed gently around Severus' wrist. "I will heal your neck, Severus. I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner."

With that, Harry fell asleep and the hand clamped around Severus' wrist slackened. Leaving Harry's rooms silently, Severus was stopped by Salazar calling out to him.

"When are you going to tell him the truth, Severus Snape?"

Snarling, Severus turned his back on the founder and headed for his own quarters. The scar on his throat pained him greatly, an unwelcome reminder of how he had survived that fateful night.

The following seven days passed without incident. Harry and Severus reconvened on the grounds near Hagrid's hut and worked on switching more of the wards over when it was once again the weekend. Severus soon became tired and Harry had to pour some of his magic to the Headmaster again.

Groggy and slightly disoriented, Harry staggered up to the castle and into the Great Hall. Plonking down at his old table, Harry asked for a sweet tea and a pastry. The sugar soon had him bouncing back and returned to normal.

Wandering up the headmaster's office, Harry found his former professor sorting through papers. "Professor?" Harry called, knocking on the door.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Have you got a minute?"

Severus laid down his quill. "Yes, I have some free time. What can I do for you?"

Harry sat down. "It's more what I can do for you, Professor."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Do elaborate."

"Your scar from Nagini still hurts. I can heal it."

Severus shook his head. "The greatest Healers in the world have not been able to do anything. What makes you think you can?"

Harry smiled. "They didn't have the Elder Wand or my power," he explained patiently.

"I still fail to see how that makes you better than the best Healers in the world."

"Humour me," Harry said simply.

Sighing, Severus sat back and gestured for Harry to go ahead.

Harry stood and moved to Severus' side and gently shifted his so he could better assess the damage.

"Does this hurt?" Harry asked, rotating Severus' head.

"No, it feels stiff."

"When is it most painful?"

"When I overexert myself, or when I'm in my rooms relaxing at the end of the day."

Harry frowned. "Are you sleeping?"

"No, but I am used to having little sleep."

Harry chuckled. "Yes. I'm sure your nighttime wanderings have not lessened over the years."

Severus would have shaken his head, if not for the hands on it. "No, I still make my rounds."

Pulling out his wand, Harry locked eyes with Severus. "The reason you're not healing is because there is still venom in your system. Do you have any blood replenishers to hand?"

"Yes, I always have a basic set of potions to hand."

"Good, get out your replenishers. I'm going to have to reopen the wound to draw the venom out."

Severus nodded slowly then frowned. "How can you tell there is venom in my system when no one else could?"

Harry smiled. "I'll tell you when I'm done."

Severus looked ready to argue, but nodded and just set out his replenishers. "Ready when you are, Mr. Potter."

Harry took a deep breath and slightly numbed the area. "It's still going to hurt, but not as badly as if I didn't numb it at all."

"It's fine, Potter. I assure you I've experienced far worse pain than a cut in my throat," Severus smirked.

Chuckling darkly, Harry made the cut and began chanting, drawing the venom out. He then dispelled it as fast as he could and handed Severus the first replenisher.

"Drink," he ordered, pleased when the Headmaster did so without question.

Sealing the layers of tissue of Severus' throat, Harry was happy to find that he would leave no visible marks of his work, though there was nothing he could for the existing scars.

Giving Severus a second vial of the blood replenisher, he checked his former professor over and found no lingering traces of Nagini's venom. Considering the corrosiveness of the viper-hybrid's venom, Harry was surprised the Headmaster's heart hadn't given out sooner. Then again, he hadn't gained the status of youngest Potions master for being a dunce at what he did.

Running his fingers over the old scar, Harry smiled. "Done. As with any case of blood loss, you should take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Yes, Healer Potter."

Harry sniggered and patted his shoulder. "Yes, I'm quite certain you'll live."

Severus looked at him carefully. "Thank you."

Harry waved him off. "You don't need to thank me, Professor. I owe you so much more."

Bidding the Headmaster goodbye, Harry disappeared and decided to go pay Hagrid a visit.

Naturally, he refused, politely, the offer of a rock cake, but gladly accepted the glass of firewhiskey.

"What brings yer down 'ere, 'Arry?"

"Nothing, Hagrid. Can I not pay my first ever friend a visit?"

"O'course, 'Arry! 'Ow've yer been, lad?"

Harry shrugged. "Every day gets a little easier. I still miss them. I can't even look at little Teddy without the guilt eating me up. He's an orphan like me, all because the war raged for far too long."

Hagrid nodded. "I know, 'Arry. It's not yer fault, though. No one knew you were the last 'Orcrux, lad. None of us coulda seen that coming."

"Maybe not. The hardest thing is that I couldn't even go to my best friend's funeral because his parents blame his death on me."

Shaking his head, Hagrid put his glass down forcefully. "Now yer listen to me, 'Arry. Nothing wha' 'appened in tha' war is your fault, lad. Yer were a teenager, 'Arry. Dumbledore was a good man, but even I can see tha' there were things he shoulda told yer sooner."

Harry nodded. "I'm going to The Burrow tomorrow. I got an owl from Bill and the twins asking me to stop by."

"Good luck with that, 'Arry," Hagrid smiled.

Drinking whiskey with Hagrid proved not be the best of ideas. Being half giant meant that it took a lot more than Harry could handle to get Hagrid drunk. Staggering blindly back to the castle, Harry hiccupped and giggled to himself.

"Out after curfew and drunk. It's a good job you are no longer a student here," a voice breathed in his ear.

Harry yelped and fell down with a hiccup. "S'all Hagrid's *hic* fault," he slurred.

Climbing back to his feet Harry grinned dopily at the Headmaster. "Y'look good in the *hic* moonlight."

Rolling his eyes, Severus wrapped an arm around Harry's waist to support him. "Come along, back to your quarters."

Giggling, Harry went along with him while gazing up at Severus. "I been meanin' to as'. Wha' happened after I left? I mean, I tol' McBonaball where you wa', but she never tol' me if you survived."

Sighing, Severus looked at the top of Harry's head. "Minerva only told me that you'd ended the war and left. It was Miss Granger that told me it was you who sent Minerva to get me."

Harry laughed hysterically. "Hermione is the only one tha' *hic* knows everything."

"Despite her capacity to retain entire passages from books, she does not know everything."

Reaching Salazar, Harry drunkenly hissed his password, no doubt completely mangling the pronunciation, and felt the Headmaster shiver beside him. "Sorry, I forget you hate Parseltongue."

Helping Harry, inside the pair stumbled when Harry lost his footing. "Come on, Potter, almost there. Then you can sleep it off."

Harry flopped onto the bed and groaned, his stomach rolling dangerously. The Headmaster came into focus and Harry smiled. "'Mione told me what I did when I saved you. I don't regret it."

Closing his eyes Harry fell asleep almost instantly, his snores signifying his drunken state. Severus grunted, but couldn't deny Harry's words had caught him off guard. Touching his throat, Severus rolled his eyes and threw the covers over the drunken man, grumbling as he left.

"He'd do it again in a heartbeat!" Salazar called after him, but Severus refused to turn around.

Harry didn't see Severus until the following weekend when they did more warding. Even then, Severus remained distant and cold, leaving him to wonder what had ruined the small rapport they had built. Harry found he didn't need to donate magic that time, no doubt because Nagini's venom wasn't sapping the Headmaster's energy, and completed the final wards.

The wards stood strong and Harry could feel the power thrumming around them. He slumped tiredly, but Severus wasn't there to cheer him up with his sharp wit and sarcastic remarks.

Steadily making his way back to the castle, Harry tried not to let Severus' coldness bother him, but it did. Greatly.

Having a nap, Harry woke at dinner time. Trundling down to the Great Hall, he grabbed a bite to eat. Wanting to get out, Harry asked McGonagall where was good for a night out.

"There's a new club just outside of Hogsmeade. It's what the Muggles call a karaoke bar."

"Great. Don't wait up for me!" He chuckled.

The tightening of Severus' jaw went completely unnoticed. "Enjoy yourself, Potter."

Harry ignored the cold tone and left the table muttering about the death of his appetite.

Minerva jabbed Severus in the side with a forefinger and glared at him. "You arse!" She hissed.

Severus glared at her. "What have I done now?"

"If you don't own up soon, I swear, I will not only bang your heads together, but I will lock you both in your office!"

Huffing, Severus left the hall. He reappeared shortly at the entrance hall, dressed for a night out. Taking a deep breath he set off for Hogsmeade.

Harry got in the club with little trouble and grabbed himself a pint. Watching several people get up and sing, he considered doing it himself.

Needing more courage, he drank a few more pints while racking his brains for something that he could sing. After thinking it over, Harry called one of the waitresses over and asked if instead of singing, would he be able to play the piano.

"It isn't normally done, but I suppose it can be overlooked this once for you, handsome. Are you sure you can play? I'm not aiming to offend you, but let's be fair, you've had a fair few pints."

Harry chuckled. "Not to blow my own trumpet, love, but I can play the piano blindfolded, be it drunk or sober."

Laughing, the waitress patted his shoulder. Walking off, she turned and flashed three fingers and mouthed 'you're next'.

Downing the last of his pint, Harry slowly made his way to the stage and climbed up when the last person had ended their song. The waitress he'd spoken to wheeled the piano from backstage to where Harry stood and conjured a bench for him to sit on.

Sitting down, Harry familiarised himself with the keys and the chords. A few people laughed, but he winked at them good-naturedly. Cracking his knuckles, he caught a flash of pale skin and black hair just as he hit the first key.

His fingers flew over the keyboard and peaceful smile stole over his face. Looking down at the gathered patrons, Harry locked eyes with Severus. 'The Heart Asks Pleasure First' flowed from the piano and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the stunned expression on Severus' face.

Finally, he hit the last note and stepped away from the piano to be met with deafening applause and calls of 'Encore!' Stepping down from the stage, Harry looked for Severus and found him near the door, watching him.

Fighting past the crowd, he neared Severus when the waitress from earlier blocked his path and pushed a beer into his hand. "Well, you weren't joking were you?" She giggled.

"Err... No. Excuse me, my friend is waiting for me."

"Oh, never mind him. Talk to me, sweet cheeks."

Harry gently pushed her away when she shoved her chest in his face. Trying to get away from her, Harry noticed Severus turning to leave. Glaring at the waitress, Harry let loose. "Seriously! Back off! You don't float my boat seeing as you lack the necessary equipment. Secondly, if you can't see a polite brush off when it's right in front of you, then you're entirely too pushy for my liking. Now, kindly get your fucking tits out of my face before I hex them to China!"

Looking completely gobsmacked at his outburst, the waitress just stood there. Harry took that as his opportunity to escape. Dashing past her, he pushed the door and found himself outside. Gazing around the empty street, Harry gave a defeated sigh. "Severus..." He whispered to the chilly night air.

"That was quite possibly the most blunt brush off I've ever heard."

Whirling around, Harry found Severus standing behind him, a smirk playing about his lips. "Yeah, well, I can't stand people who can't get the message the first time I convey it." Harry shrugged.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

Harry chuckled. "I didn't until my fifth year."

Severus cocked a brow, silently asking why.

"I heard you playing that song one night and I couldn't ignore it. I had to look. Of course I didn't know it was you, at first. I peeked into the room and there you were, fingers flying across the keyboard, this peaceful look about you. I had never seen you look so happy. So I found out what song it was and started taking piano lessons. It took me ages to learn properly, but I was so determined I was going to learn that song."

Blinking stupidly the headmaster gaped at him. "You learnt because you saw me playing?"

Harry blushed darkly. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You, Mr. Potter, are truly an enigma. Just when I think you can't possibly shock me anymore, you do exactly that."

Laughing, Harry scratched his head. "I heard and loved it, so I set out to learn it. You know me, professor. Pig headed and stubborn, if I set out to do something I will see it to the end. "

The fresh air, combined with the copious amounts of alcohol he'd drunk, left Harry slightly dazed.

Severus shook his head. "Come on, back to the castle with you."

Harry turned and started the long walk back to the castle with Severus walking beside him. "I was playing for you," he said suddenly.

Severus stumbled a moment before regaining his footing, and his tongue. "What?"

"In there. I saw you just before I started playing and changed the song at the last moment."

"What were you going to play?" Severus asked quietly.

"I was going to play 'Comptine d'un Autre été' from the movie '_Amelie_'."

Severus nodded. "I don't know the movie, but I do know the piece."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Severus' curiosity got the better of him. "Why did you switch songs?"

Harry blushed. "I swore that I would one day play it for you, so you'd know."

Severus blinked. "Know what?"

"That you were the reason behind my happiness, my smile. Every time I played that song, your smiling face would flick through my mind, so content and peaceful. It wasn't long before I saw the same look reflected back at me in the mirror."

Severus' breathing hitched slightly. "Why not play it for me at the castle then?"

Harry snorted loudly. "Because I needed the courage of the Dutch and I'd have balked otherwise."

"Why? I know I was a harsh professor, but I am hardly a monster, Potter."

Harry stopped walking and looked at him. "Severus..." he breathed.

"Yes?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak when something cold touched his cheek. Looking over the path, he saw it was snowing. Reaching up to brush a few snowflakes off Severus' cheek, Harry smiled softly. "Because I love you."

Before Severus could say anything, Harry stood on his toes and pressed his lips to Severus'. Breaking it softly he smiled. "I've waited seven years to do that," he whispered.

Touching his lips gently Severus blinked stupidly. That was—unexpected.

Fearing he'd gone too far, Harry stepped back, but found himself dragged back and a hand buried in his hair. He then felt lips on his own. Whimpering, he clung tightly. Severus was kissing him back! Sweet fucking Merlin, he had to be dreaming.

The tight squeeze of Apparition registered in Harry's drink and lust addled brain. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a set of unfamiliar rooms. Judging by the bookshelves lining the walls, Harry guessed they were Severus'.

The Headmaster tugged Harry toward his bedroom, lips never leaving his.

Harry kicked off his shoes as he went, fingers refusing to unclench from Severus' shirt. Grappling with Severus' buttons, he fought to unfasten them, desperate to touch bare skin.

Cool fingertips delved under his shirt, skimming along the warm skin of his side and around to his stomach. Hissing in pleasure, Harry tugged the material up and over his head. He then pushed Severus' now open shirt down his arms and smirked.

Exposing the pale chest, Harry explored it eagerly with his fingers. Bumping over several scars, he broke the kiss and moved to pay homage to each and every one he found. Finding a large one spanning Severus' chest, Harry licked along it.

Reattaching his lips to Severus', Harry's hands mapped out the skin he'd bared and kissed. Scraping his nails over the older man's nipples, Harry swallowed the Headmaster's hiss of pleasure.

Harry realised he was being walked backwards seconds before the backs of his knees hit the bed and he toppled onto it in a flushed heap.

Severus grinned darkly and Harry swallowed audibly. The Headmaster stalked closer and knelt down to pull Harry's socks off. Sliding his fingers along Harry's instep Severus enjoyed his hiss of pleasure.

Harry watched the dark eyes drink in his half naked body, his cock twitching in his jeans under the intense scrutiny. Those eyes locked on his and he shivered in pleasure. He knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Severus would be pretty much eating him alive. Good.

Severus reached for Harry's belt and deftly unfastened it, sliding the leather through his belt loops with nothing more than a hiss of material.

Within seconds, Harry found his jeans opened and them, along with his boxers, being tugged down his legs. His cock sprang free and smacked against his stomach. Harry moaned and reached for his cock, stroking it slowly. "Hurry up, Severus."

Severus smirked and disappeared into his bathroom. leaving Harry to gape at him and whine. He returned a moment later with a vial of lube, and not a stitch on.

Seeing the long and thick cock rising from Severus' trimmed pubic hair, Harry's mouth literally watered. Fuck if he didn't look good enough to eat!

Crawling onto the bed beside Harry, Severus placed the vial on the bedside table and propped himself up on one elbow.

His fingertips traced down Harry's torso, skirting around the younger wizard's erection and back up on the opposite side.

"Please..." Harry begged.

"Please what?"

"For the love of Merlin, _touch me_!"

Severus feigned innocence. "But I am touching you."

Harry whined, rolling himself over, clambering atop Severus, and took both their pricks in hand, stroking them slowly. Moaning softly, he listened to Severus' sudden increase in breathing and chuckled. "So hard," he whimpered.

Severus rolled them gracelessly, resettling between Harry's legs. "So impatient, Mr. Potter."

Seeing the mischievousness in Severus' eyes, Harry knew that the night would be long and oh so enjoyable.

Tracing his lips down Harry's pulse point, Severus kissed around to his collarbone, dipping his tongue on the hollow point at the base of Harry's throat. Carrying his journey down do Harry's chest he paid homage to both nipples equally.

"Severus. Stop teasing. Please."

In response, Severus bit a nipple, a little harder than necessary, but quickly soothed it with his tongue. "Be patient. The best things are often worth waiting for."

"I've waited seven years."

"Yes. A few more minutes will not kill you. Just enjoy it, Harry."

Hearing his name roll off Severus' tongue, Harry fell back against the bed and moaned softly.

Kissing down his stomach, Severus wiggled his tongue in Harry's belly button, chuckling at the look on his face.

His southerly journey ended at the tip of Harry's erection. Peeking his tongue out, Severus caught the tiny bead of precum that beaded there and pulled it into his mouth, the flavour bursting over his taste buds.

"Mmmm... Delicious," he purred.

Harry didn't get chance to respond before Severus engulfed his prick and swallowed to the root. He almost jack-knifed off the bed, a scream of pleasure stuck in his throat, hot wetness surrounding his cock.

Humming around him, Severus bobbed his head slowly, summoning the vial from the bedside and dipping his fingers in. Coating his digits in the oily substance, Severus then slid his hand down to Harry's arse.

Circling Harry's entrance, he pushed a fingertip in. Feeling Harry's body clench down, he pushed it in further. Sinking his finger to the knuckle, Severus wiggled it searchingly.

Pumping steadily, Severus felt Harry relax and added a second then a third when ready. Hot walls squeezed his fingers and he knew that having his dick squeezed was going to feel fantastic.

Looking up at Harry, whose face was twisted in complete rapture, Severus flicked his fingers over Harry's prostate.

"Sweet fucking Merlin!" He cried.

Pulling off, Severus worked his fingers free and smeared the excess lube over his cock and lined up with Harry's body. Looking down into the green eyes that peered at him with adoration, Severus slid in.

Inch by inch, Severus eased into Harry's body, groaning softly at the tight heat. Once buried to the hilt, he gave Harry a moment to adjust to the intrusion before beginning to move his hips.

His thrusts built in rhythm while Harry bucked up to meet them.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," the young man chanted under his breath. Severus glided over his prostate with every thrust and drove him higher.

He rode the waves of pleasure and clung to Severus, lest he be swept away in the tide. Harry kept his gaze locked with Severus'- refusing to look away from the black eyes he loved so much. Emotions flickered across the normally scowling features, but much too fast for Harry to identity. For now, though, he would enjoy the feel of Severus plunging into his body, the rocking of them as they steadily made their way to completion.

Harry reached between them and stroked his hard cock, the flesh pulsing in his grip. "Fuck... Severus... So close."

Smirking, Severus sped up marginally. Keeping his eyes open, he kissed Harry and whispered against his lips. "Let go."

Harry arched and hit his peak, crying out and spurting between them. "Severus!"

Feeling Harry squeeze the life out of his dick, Severus followed over the edge and moaned quietly, spilling inside the young man.

Pulling Severus down onto him, Harry ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. His heart thundered away in his rib cage, the sound no doubt more than audible to Severus.

The pair talked idly for a while before Harry got up and straddled Severus' hips. Working his cheeks over Severus' growing length, Harry raised up and sunk down on his cock when fully erect.

There was nothing sweet or graceful that time. Harry slammed down over and over, fucking himself on Severus' cock while the other man growled, and bucking back up to meet him, thrust for thrust.

When the pair hit their peak, it was with fierce screams of pleasure, Harry collapsing onto his former professor's chest.

Falling asleep that way, Harry mumbled Severus' name and fell under sleep's spell. He never felt Severus shift the younger wizard off him or leave the bed.

Harry woke alone the following morning. Peering around the foreign bedroom, Harry realised he was still in Severus' bed. He frowned and gathered his clothes, searching for Severus in the vast rooms.

Unable to find him, or a note, Harry felt his heart, and world, shatter. It had just been for one night. A few fucks and a little fun, no doubt.

Tears sliding down his cheeks, Harry chucked on his clothes and Floo'd back to his own rooms. Throwing everything into his trunk, Harry sent a memo to McGonagall.

'My work here is finished, so I'm going. Thank you for allowing me to stay here and I promise to try to keep in touch in future. Take care. H. P.'

Sending it off with the school memo system, Harry grabbed his travelling cloak and put his shrunken trunk in his pocket.

Taking one last glance around the rooms, Harry sighed and walked out. Reaching the grounds and stepping outside the wards, he looked back at the castle, silent tears falling.

Hermione would forgive him for the sudden departure, eventually. But, for now, he needed to leave. Turning on his heel and gathering his magic to Disapparate Harry said goodbye to his home for a second time.

Severus walked into the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast when he noticed Minerva's face.

"Minerva? Whatever is the matter?"

"Mr. Potter's gone. He sent me a memo this morning."

Severus froze when he heard those words, his heart skipping several beats.

"Excuse me?" He got out, his voice tight. Hearing the tightness in his voice, Minerva turned and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do, Severus?" She growled.

"Nothing! He spent the night with me!"

"Then why is he gone this morning?!"

Severus thought back to last night and groaned. 'Because I love you' drifted through his mind and he cursed himself. "I never told him I loved him."

Minerva gaped, but before she could get a word in Hermione approached him, face like thunder, and slapped him across the face.

"You utter fucking bastard!"

"Granger!"

"Minerva, I love you. You're my baby's godmother, but stay out of this. You!" She hissed at Severus. "I cannot believe you! Harry bared his soul to you! And what do you do?! You fuck him and leave him crushed! He left five years ago because he couldn't bear the thought of returning and seeing you every day knowing he could never have you. Now his heart is breaking! I hope you're fucking proud of yourself! You deserve a long and miserable life alone!"

Severus watched Hermione walk away, and he realised the gravity of what he'd done. Leaving Harry without a note or anything had been cold and heartless, even for him. But, in his fear to say anything, he'd ran and lost the only man he loved. He was a fool. Jumping up from the table, Severus dashed out of the hall and down to the dungeons, hoping that Harry might still be there. Snarling the override password to Salazar's portrait, he stepped inside and found the rooms to be completely bare, Severus felt devastation rip through him and he quickly threw it behind his efficient Occlumency shields. Leaving by the same way he entered, Severus heard Salazar call to him and almost didn't stop until he heard Harry's name. Turning back around, he faced the portrait and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Young Harry left less than five minutes ago. If you're quick you just might catch him!" Salazar was yelling at the end, seeing as Severus was already sprinting for the entrance hall. Almost bowling over several students in his haste to get outside, Severus grumbled about dunderheaded children not using their eyes properly, despite him being at fault. He tore down the path and over the grass, trying desperately to stay on his feet while running over the frost coated grass.

"Harry! Harry wait!" He yelled, his voice carrying over the otherwise silent grounds. Harry stopped mid-spin, stopping himself Apparating when he heard his name being called, he turned around and saw Severus running toward him.

"Harry, just wait a moment. Please!"

It was the please that stopped Harry from simply Apparating away, instead he stood still and waited for him to speak.

"I'm a moron and an idiot to boot. I am sorry I was not there when you woke this morning. I… I panicked. Madly, I was afraid that you would regret it, decide that I was not what you wanted after all, or some other ridiculous thing that flew around my mind." Harry opened his mouth to speak but Severus cut him off. "So I did the only thing I knew I was good at: I struck first. If I left you alone, you'd think I would not want you and then we'd not happen again. But I was a fool. Because the moment Minerva said you were leaving I knew then." At the end of his explanation, Harry looked up at him and grabbed the lapels of his robes.

"You left me thinking I wasn't worth anything to you!" He growled, furious.

"I am sorry, Harry. I have nothing in my defence."

"Give me one good reason I should even be considering forgiving you?" He snarled. Snow fell and Severus brushed the few flakes gathered on Harry's cheek and used his words from last night.

"Because I love you."

Tangling his hand in Harry's hair, he pulled the younger wizard to him and crushed his mouth to Harry's. Clapping breached the edges of his conscious thoughts but he would too caught up in the way Harry's mouth felt against his own.

"Don't go," he whispered against Harry's lips.

"I won't."

"Stay."

"Yes, I'll stay. I'm home."

~ Finis ~

**Well, there you have it. Take a second out to leave me a quick review. They're like cookies and they feed me. Merry Christmas to you all and I wish you a prosperous and spectacular New Year!**


End file.
